Charmed and Dangerous
by readitlearnitloveit
Summary: Prue (M'lin) and her brothers for the past 5 years have been vanquishing demons when suddenly Prue gets a vision and has to retun to briar creek and face her past. Charmed Xover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to rewright charmed and dangerous because I couldn't find any inspiration in it and was really bored with my former plot so here it is the new and improved Charmed and Dangerous.**

**Disclaimer.**

Pain spasmed across Prue's back and she cried out as she was thrown into the grandfather clock. Her opponent smiled.

"Your no match for me little witch." The demon taunted.

"True but are you a match for my brothers as well." She responded grinning as two tall figure orbed in, on either side of her. She threw the stunning potion at the demon. Her brothers grabbed her hands and they chanted together.

"_Hellspawn demon creature of death_

_Fire shall take your every breath_"

The demon burst into flames and vanished.

"Pretty tough for a lower level demon." Chris said and helped her up. "Sure was." Prue agreed. "Wyatt would you mind healing me." Prue said turning to her older brother who just nodded his head. Prue sighed once her back was healed.

She walked over to the stairs and shouted up. "Mom, Dad you can come down now demons gone."

Her parents walked hand in hand down the stairs. Her mother was Piper Halliwell a charmed one. Her father a former elder/whitlighter. She was their youngest child. Prudence Marie Halliwell. Or as most of you probably know her by, Mary-Lynnette Carter.

* * *

5 years ago shortly after Ash left Prue (M'lin) discovered she was adopted. Her parents sent her the Carters who were innocents the Charmed ones had saved to protect her from Zankou. Her twin brother Chris though remained with them. Now 5 years later her and her brothers continued the Charmed legacy vanquishing demons. She had her mother's powers along with premonitions and her father's previous orbing abilities. Unlike her brothers she couldn't move objects with her mind but she could heal others like Wyatt.

* * *

"Are any of you hurt?" Her mother asked concerned like always.

"None of us got so much as a bruise." Prue lied not wanting her mother to overreact like usual.

"Good." Her mother answered smilng. But then she looked at the remanents of the clock and the smiled disappeared. "Why is it always the clock." She groaned. "I'm going to call the repair guy." She sighed disappearing into the kitchen.

Prue and her brothers laughed. Prue suggested to her father that they should probably buy stalk in the company seeing as it was the 3rd time this month the clock had been destroyed. He laughed.

Wyatt turned to her and looked like he was about to make a joke when Prue was suddenly pulled into a premonition. The images flashed in her mind. Her brother not Chris nor Wyatt but Mark her adoptive brother was standing in Mrs. B's garden and all of a sudden a man appeared out of thin air. Mark shouted and called for Jade. Just as she came running out the demon grabbed Mark and disappeared again. Jade fell to the ground screaming Marks name.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so not a whole lot of views so I switched the story to regular NWS. _

_And a note to my followers I will not be continuing Maybe Baby... well not for a long time. Nor my HP crossover. I don't feel really lovey dovey. Hence I rewrote this to make Mare all BA._

**And unfortunately I still don't own the Charmed Series nor The Night World. All ownership goes to L.J and the creators of Charmed :(P **

_I have also dedicated this chapter to my friend Ashley because she has been such a good friend to me and my goddaughter Ava's mother. ;) _

_So please enjoy and review._

Prue was frozen where she stood, she kept replaying the vision. The demon looked so familiar but she couldn't put a name to him. At the end of the vision his cold blue eyes burned into her, leaving her with a cold sinking feeling. She was just vaguely aware of her family calling her. As she replayed the vision once more she realized where she had seen the demon before. She came out of her shock ignored her parents calls and orbed into the attic.

Prue orbed right in front of the Book of Shadows began searching through it until she found him. Belthazor or more commonly known to her family as Cole Turner. She didn't understand though, he was vanquished well over 23 years ago. How could he take Mark if he was dead. She began to think of who might have the power to bring him back when her brother Chris orbed in beside her.

"Prue what did you see?" Chris asked concerned he looked down to the book then back up at her. "What did you see?" He asked again softly.

She looked up at him, " I saw this demon take Mark."

"Mark Carter?" He asked she nodded yes in response.

"He was in his girlfriends backyard when Cole shimmered in and took him."

"Do you know when it will happen" Chris asked her. She replayed the vision in her mind before answering. "All I can see is that it happens at night... What should I do Chris... Mark doesn't know what I am." Chris took her hand trying to comfort her. "Well first we should talk to Mom and our aunts since they have dealt with him before." He lead her out of the attique and back downstairs.

She explained her vision to her mother who called her aunts Phoebe and Paige who both arrived soon after the calls to come.

When Prue told them about the vision they all discussed what her options were to save Mark without exposing her secret. After about an hour of discussing they decided on a course of action.

"Okay sweetie so you are going to call Mike (Prue's adoptive father) and tell him you are in Oregon for work and come up with a story about have vacation time and wanting to see them." Her mother told her.

"Okay and then I will go over to Burdock farm and orb to the garden around the area Cole would appear in. Then whenever Cole does shows up he will be trapped. And then I will orb him back here to the manor into another crystal cage." Prue said.

"Alrighty then. Lets get you ready." Her aunt Phoebe said. They went back up to the attic and began to gather up the crystals. " You should pack clothes to especially since you don't know when Cole will show up."

"Good idea." Prue agreed with her aunt.

She walked to her bedroom and packed a bag barely even noticing what clothes she was packing she was too preoccupied by her frantic thoughts._ If anything happens to Mark she would never forgive herself. He was still her little brother to her. _

Once packed she picked up her phone and made the call to her father.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed Please review the reviews mean the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Chapter 3 yay, still not a whole lot of reviews but I'm getting views none the less. Disclaimer.**

Prue held the phone to her ear and hoped this would work.

"Hello" She heard Mike Carter's voice answer on the other line.

"Hi dad it's Mary-Lynnette." She replied using her adopted hadn't told him she stopped using that name.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, actually I'm in Portland for work and I have some vacation time, I was wondering if I could come by and visit you guys?" Prue held her breath.

"That would be great sweetheart we miss you here." He answered, she let out the breath.

"Cool, I should be there in a few hours." "Great I'll see you then."

"Yep, love you dad."

"Love you too Mare" Prue hung up, her phone dropped to her bed. She let out a sigh, I can't believe I'm going back there I swore I wouldn't not after... him. She couldn't even think his name he hurt her so much. He broke his promise. And so she left.

She decided to take a long shower. After She dressed she grabbed her car keys off her dresser and her bag off the bed and went downstairs. Her family was waiting for her.

Her father pulled her into a hug and said "You can do this." then released her. She was immediately pulled into another hug by her mother and soon after Wyatt then lastly Chris. She and Chris had become incredibly close like they hadn't been separated for 18 years. " Remember I'm just an orb away" he whispered. "Your going to save him" I nodded my head into his chest. He was taller than her, about a half a head.

She said goodbye and Chris walked her to the door, he was worried about her. The last time she had been in Briar Creek was Mark's graduation. And it had gone well for her.

* * *

In the 10 months she had been gone she changed a lot. Getting a triquetta tattooed in her wrist, and chopping her waist length hair above her shoulders and a very noticeable change of style were one of the many differences. Her father hadn't been to happy about the tattoo. The worst part was he was there for Jade. Jade his little sister but he hadn't come for her, his soulmate. When she saw him at the ceremony she thanked God, Chris had come with her.

When he looked at her shock was plain on his face. He hadn't been expecting to see her there. His eyes never left her, half way through the ceremony she couldn't take it and she walked out. When she was outside she collapsed against the brick wall on the side of the school and sobbed. It wasn't long before strong arms wrapped around her, comforting her.

"Prue whats wrong." Chris's asked her concern evident in his voice. He lifted her chin to look on her eyes.

" He's...He's her...here." she sobbed.

" Who is he, Prue" She took a deep shaky breath." Ash."

A dark look had crossed her brothers face. She had told her family about the Redferns and the Night World. He pulled away from her trembling he stood up.

" Where are you going" she asked.

" To kill his sorry ass." Chris started moving to the door when Prue jumped up. "Chris no, wait" she put her hands on his shoulders.

He stopped and looked at her, her face red tear streaked and her gaze pleading. He let out a breath.

" Fine, that asshole isn't worth it any ways. Do you want to leave?" She thought about it and nodded yes.

She snuck back inside and grabbed her purse and slipped back out. She felt Ash's eyes on her the whole time.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry took so long was working on other stories and got wrapped up in a book called The Winter Witch. I had to force myself to not start writing a fanfiction for it. **

**Disclaimer**

The phone rang loud waking the man to whom it belonged.

Not checking the ID he said "This better be life or death" his voice showing his annoyance at having been woken up.

"God what's your problem Ash" The man, Ash was surprised to hear the voice of his younger sister Kestrel he heard someone shush her in the background.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you. What do you wan"

Silence, and muffled voices. "Hello? I'm going to hang up in 10 seconds." Ash said annoyed, he much prefer to be sleeping since he hadn't gotten home till 5 am from his latest mission.

Only about two second passed when he heard a new voice on the phone "Hey Ash, it's Jade"

"Hi.."

"Listen Ash I know you are probably busy with Circle Daybreak, but I was hoping you might come to Briar Creek for a little while. Please?" Ash sighed, he did not really want to go back there, where she... had lived... where they had...met.

It was too painful to know she rejected him after all he did, and the last time he saw her. She wasn't the same she was so different. Her hair that had been waist length when he had left was cut at her shoulders and layered, and he had heard from Jade that she had gotten tattoos and then there was the boy..

His thoughts were interrupted by his sisters voice calling his name over and over again.

"What?" He asked

"So will you come please Ash it's kind of important you're here."

"Why is it so important I am there?" He asked

"Something happened." She said

"What happened? Is someone hurt?' He asked now a little concerned

She hesitated before answering "No. And you will have to come to find out."

Ash groaned his sister was so strange. "Fine. When should I come?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prue had orbed her car about 10 miles away from Briar Creek and had spent the last two hours perfecting her plan. She looked at her watch and realized it was about the time she had told her father she would be there. She turned her car on and tried to enjoy her last few minutes of being Pruedence Marie Halliwell before she was Mary-Lynnette Carter again...

She decided to put the hood of her black Ferrari F430, **(an bella's car from breaking dawn :D i loved that car! )** up to seem a little less showy. Soon she was pulling into her old driveway.

After a few moments of hesitation Prue got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked.

**Ok not very good in my defense I wrote this in under 40 minutes And after this chapter Prue will go back to being Mary-Lynnette or Mare whichever I feel like.**

**So pleaseeeee review its superr easy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so Prue's name will be typed as Mary-Lynnette **

**So all characters belong to their respective owners blah blah blah **

Mary-Lynnette put a mostly genuine smile on her face as she heard someone take hold of the door handle

The door opened not to reveal her father or stepmother, but her brother. He was surprised to see her as well.

"Mary-Lynnette?" He asked in clear disbelief.

"Hey Mark." Mary-Lynnette gave him a big smile.

"What...What are you doing here. I thought you were in San Francisco."

"I was in Portland for work and decided to come for a visit."

"Oh." He said his eyes were unfocused like he was deep in thought.

* * *

"So are you going to let me in?" she asked.

Mark wasn't really listening all he could think was, _Oh crap... Oh crap... This is so bad... Ash is coming... And Mare's here..._

Last time she saw Ash she took off and never came back until today. this was the first he's seen his sister in 4 years.

Dad has missed her so much, and now she was going to take off again as soon as she sees Ash. He wouldn't blame her though, he promised to come back for her. Instead he left her waiting. Mark was pulled out of his thoughts by Mary-Lynnette calling him.

"Mark? Mark?"

"Huh oh sorry yeah come on in"

* * *

"So what business were you doing in Portland?"" Mark asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Oh... I was just interviewing a band to play at the club I manage." she said, _Idiot, should've come up with a back story._

"Oh you work at a club? "

"Yea, a nightclub called P3 it was my moms before she opened her restaurant."

Mark nodded his head_ Mare is managing a night club? would not have guessed that..._ Mark thought.

"Hey dad Mary-Lynnette is here" He called to his father who was in the kitchen with Claudine.

Mary-Lynnette smiled as her adoptive father walked into the room and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Mare Mare, four years is too long." He murmured in her hair.

"I missed you too dad."

**Short I know but i will make up for it in the next chapter promise**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I might change the rating after this chapter. For language and violence **

**Disclaimer **

Mark managed to sneak out of the house while Mary-Lynnette and his dad said their hellos and ran to Burdock Farm. He didn't bother to knock just ran right in.

"Jade we have a serious problem!" He shouted when he walked in his girlfriend appeared instantly at his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her green eyes wide with panic.

"Mary-Lynnette's here."

Her mouth dropped open in an O.

"This is could be very very bad..."

"You think? She just disappeared last time. I don't think my dad could take her cutting him off again."

"I'm sorry Mark." Jade said pulling him into a hug he buried his face in her hair.

Mark leaned back enough to kiss her. Sighing he hugged her and said "We will figure it out... How are you feeling?"

She thought a moment "I feel fine. Pretty normal actually." Jade smiled up at him.

"That's great...So um what time did Ash say his plane was getting in?"

"Not for um like four more hours I think he said it's scheduled to land at nine tonight."

"Great, gives us sometime to figure everything out." Mark said stepping away from Jade.

"Figure what out exactly" A lazy male voice said from the doorway.

_Oh shit _Mark thought.

**O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.**

"Why don't we all go out for dinner?" Mary-Lynnette's father suggested.

"Yea that sounds great." Mary-Lynnette said Mike Carter looked briefly around the room and said."Now where has Mark run off to.?"

"He may have gone to see Jade." Claudine suggested.

"Okay well why don't you two go and head to the restaurant. And I will go get Mark and meet you guys there"

"Sounds good" Mary-Lynette's father agreed. They said goodbye and Mary-Lynnette drove to Burdock Farm.

Once she arrived and parked Mary-Lynnette unbuckled and reached into the back seat and grabbed the bag that held the five protective crystals she would cast around the property in a circle.

Mary-Lynnette opened the bag and took out the spell that would cast the crystals in a circle.

After she cast it the crystals glowed and disappeared from the bag to hidden locations surrounding the house and garden. She tossed the bag into the back, turned off the car and got out.

**Ok short I know I had promised better and you will get it. but I thought I should give you guys something, because i have 28 days left of High School and have lots of cramming to do for competencies. I also got surprised with a brand new business math course with 8 lessons i have to complete before the 31st otherwise no cap and gown for moi. So this is the last you guys will hear from me for a month. Actually I might update the 11th or 12th because I'm on a class trip and should have wifi. so here's hoping**

**Please Review! **


End file.
